<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm yours by noahsenpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386728">i'm yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai'>noahsenpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>short and sweet fluff for the coming cold season ❤︎</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Hijirikawa.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes?”</p><p class="p1">“You should cuddle me.”</p><p class="p1">“Now why would I do that now?”</p><p class="p1">“Because it’s cold and I’m tired and lonely.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sitting right next to you.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, but I can’t touch you or hold you.”</p><p class="p1">“…You’d better stop poking me with your foot.”</p><p class="p1">“Only when you snuggle with me.”</p><p class="p1">“Jinguji, do you want me to tickle your feet? Because that’s what’s coming for you if you don’t stop poking me.”</p><p class="p1">“Wow, what a mean threat.”</p><p class="p1">Ren wasn’t about to give up on what he wanted. Smirking slightly, he reached out with his leg and wiggled his cold bare foot underneath the hem of Masato’s shirt.</p><p class="p1">The bluenette let out a shriek and jumped forward, causing Ren to burst out in laughter. He suddenly let out a scream through his mirth as Masato launched himself onto the bed, running his fingers along the ginger’s delicate obliques. Ren shrieked and kicked, howling in laughter as he desperately tried to grab at the bluenette’s hands. The tickling suddenly stopped when Masato pressed his lips against Ren’s passionately, beginning to move his hands along his waist and sides. Even though he knew the bluenette was trying to turn him on with the contact, Ren’s nerves were still in hyperdrive from the tickling, so he couldn’t help but squirm and giggle as Masato continued to kiss him deeply.</p><p class="p1">“Was that good enough for you?” Masato asked as he drew back, licking his lips to savor the taste of Ren in a way he hoped would help it stick around for a while.</p><p class="p1">Ren was panting as he spoke. “You didn’t even cuddle me! I want a refund.”</p><p class="p1">Masato couldn’t help but chuckle at Ren’s exasperated, flushed face. “It made you laugh, though. I can say that we’re both fairly amused.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m not! You know I hate being tickled.”</p><p class="p1">Masato leaned down to press a soft kiss to Ren’s forehead. “I’m sorry, baby,” he whispered, watching the ginger’s face twist slightly as he reached over to squeeze at his side in a way that wasn’t necessarily meant to tickle or turn him on. Ren grabbed the bluenette’s hand and flipped over onto his side, contorting his body to try and rid himself of the sensation. “S-Stop…!”</p><p class="p1">“So cute.”</p><p class="p1">“‘M not cute.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes you are.”</p><p class="p1">“Am not.”</p><p class="p1">Masato nestled into the covers and huddled up to Ren’s back. “Don’t worry, I won’t tickle you anymore.”</p><p class="p1">Ren grunted. “You better not, or else you’re gonna get the same treatment.”</p><p class="p1">Masato couldn’t help but chuckle at the ginger’s threat, but his stomach twisted slightly at the prospect of him turning the tables on him. He rested his head against the ginger’s broad shoulder blades, the sturdy body and soft pillow giving him just the amount of comfort he needed.</p><p class="p1">“It’s gonna be really cold today,” Masato murmured. “Maybe we should just stay here.”</p><p class="p1">“Really?” Ren responded after a moment. “It’s not like you to want to stay in bed all day.”</p><p class="p1">Masato shuffled a bit, bringing the soft, thick comforter over his shoulders. “I’m just cold. I don’t want to go anywhere, and I don’t have anything to do.”</p><p class="p1">Ren let out a long sigh and turned around on his other side so he was facing the bluenette. “Alright. The cold season is coming; it’s the best time to show how much we appreciate the ones we love.” He looked deep into Masato’s cool blue eyes, a shade that was drastically different than his own. “You’re the one that I love the most.”</p><p class="p1">Masato froze, and after a moment he drew the blanket up to his nose in hopes that Ren couldn’t see his blushing face. He couldn’t find the words to respond, so he hoped that the ginger could read his face enough to tell what he was thinking. Smiling softly, Masato spoke in a whisper that was barely audible to his own ears.</p><p class="p1">“And I love you too.”</p><p class="p1">Still, somehow, he knew that Ren had heard him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to all my US friends, i hope that this provides some distraction to the anxiety surrounding the election right now! remember that no matter what happens, we NEED to have each other's backs and support each other. coronavirus is still rampant; we're nowhere near getting that under control. we need to care for and support each other and make sure that we're all safe (by following the medical professional guidelines, of course). please, wear a mask, wash your hands, and hope for the best.</p><p>also, remember that we are still living in a democracy. not a perfect one, but remember that we the people have the right to vote. we were founded on the constitutional right to democratic practices, and remember that it shouldn't be up to a group of biased individuals to choose our leader. WE choose our leader. WE have ALL the power, at the end of the day. remember that and exercise that.</p><p>anyways, with that being said, please breathe, take breaks from the computer screen, get something to eat, listen to music, do anything that calms you in this time of great anxiety. feel free to comment or reach out to me, preferably via my tumblr account(s) that i'll link below, if you need any support. 💕</p><p>  <a href="https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://rekisdimples.tumblr.com">anime tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>